1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal detection devices and more particularly to a combined hand-held suction dredge and metal detector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Metal detectors have been in use for some time for locating lost objects such as coins, jewelry and the like. In fact, treasure hunting with metal detectors has become very popular and, in some cases, quite rewarding. Metal detectors are used largely along beaches and in shallow waters to locate and recover objects of precious or semi-precious metal.
Stone U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,713 discloses an air jet and suction device for harvesting nuts from the ground.
Pettersson U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,123 discloses an air jet and suction device for cleaning and for collection of particulate material.
Yedd U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,580 discloses an air jet and suction device used by divers for retrieving material the floor of a sea or ocean.
Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,766 discloses a hand held suction nozzle with metal detector.